


Family

by LaviBookman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy Ending, Homesickness, Possible Pre-polydins, Team as Family, sad pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviBookman/pseuds/LaviBookman
Summary: Pidge gets a little homesick sometimes, nothing new right? I mean, who wouldn't out here in space. Perhaps she needs a reminder that while things may have gotten a bit out of hand, she's not alone out here.





	1. Chapter 1

Silence filled the observatory, broken only by the quiet breaths of someone nestled into a pile of blankets, watching the stars go by. The lights were dimmed, barely even on, just bright enough to glance off of the glasses set off to the side, folded up safely. It was late into the night, or at least what the team had decided was night, and the rest of the team was, or were supposed to be, sleeping. Pidge had never been good at following that schedule, often falling asleep in the hanger while working on a project or upgrading the lions. More than once the team had accidentally woken the green paladin when they came in for one reason or another. 

Today, however, she had made her way to the observatory and gotten out the blankets she had stashed there. It hadn’t taken much to get Coran to make enough of them so that she could make a nest with the occasional pillow thrown in. They came in handy for times like this, when all she wanted to do was lie down and watch the stars pass. Honestly, she didn’t know if the rest of the team even knew about this room, but it’d become a useful place to hide.

She sniffed as tears started tracking down her face. Every star that passed was another reminder that home was getting further and further away as they worked to take down Zarkon and the Galra empire, but it was conversely a reminder that it was probably also safe. Not that the rest of her family was. Unlike the others on the team, except maybe Keith, she was pulled in three directions. Of course she was pulled by Voltron to save the universe, but she was also pulled home because she had left her mother alone with no explanation after the Kerberos mission. Matt and her father were the third direction, separate from her urge to take down the Galra. Sure the team had said that’d they rescue her missing family, but who knew what condition they’d be in when Voltron finally found them? 

She sniffed again, burrowing deeper into her blankets and nearly missing the sound of the door opening behind her. Usually she would have been curious as to who had found her hiding place, but at the moment she couldn’t bring herself to turn around, her eyes still on the stars. Whoever it was didn’t speak as they sat beside her, apparently content with just making sure she knew they were there. It was actually just a bit comforting to have someone there, even if they didn’t do anything.

The silence continued for a while as Pidge cried, but she was glad for it. She wasn’t sure what she might have said if they expected her to speak. Eventually though, the paladin sat up, wiping her tears away and taking a deep breath.

“Hey.” She greeted quietly.

“Hey.” Lance said back just as quietly, as though he was trying not to break the mood. Without saying anything further, he held out an arm for a one-sided hug and she took him up on the offer, comforted by the warmth of another person. It was even better than just his presence had been. 

“You know we’ll find them Pidge.” The blue paladin said quietly, echoing what everyone said to her at some point or another. He continued as she opened her mouth to respond. “We’ll find them safe and sound. You know why?”

“Why?” She played into his question easily, closing her eyes as he pulled a blanket over her with his free hand. 

“Because you’re you. You’re wonderful, talented, and the Galra have no hope of standing between you and your family. You’re so determined to find them that you ended up a joining a space mission that’s dragged you across the universe, and you’re still looking for them. Every time you find what looks like a dead end you always find another way. I have no idea how you even do half of the stuff you do. Like seriously, I would have been lost forever ago if it was my family.” 

She listened to his rambling without moving, afraid of breaking the spell. That’s what he thought of her? She had been certain the team thought she was stupid for nearly putting them in danger by wanting to find her family, that she wasn’t pulling her weight because she couldn’t fight like the others could. Sure none of them were openly cold or annoyed with her, but it wasn’t like she saw them every minute of every day. She knew most of them were looking forward to finally getting home when this was all done, but if Voltron really was the main defender of the universe, then who’s to say something else wouldn't come up? 

“It may not be today or tomorrow, or even a week from now, but we’ll find them. Everyone agrees with me. We’ll find the because nothing will get in your way.”

“For once, I agree with Lance.” Keith said as he sat down on Pidge’s other side, stealing one of the blankets. Somehow they both had missed the opening of the door. “With you looking for them, there’s no way we won’t. Right Shiro?”

“Right. Matt and your dad are smart, they know to keep their heads down. It won’t be long before we find them, even if it’s not for a week or two.” Shiro joined the pile, dropping a few more blankets to add to the growing pile of people and bedding. As he sat down, the door opened again.

“Okay guys, snacks for the cuddle pile are here!” Hunk came in and dropped bowls of cookies in Keith and Pidge’s laps before completing the sort-of circle and taking a blanket. “So reasons why Pidge is awesome and things will totally work out: number one, you are awesome with tech. If anyone’s going to find them, it’ll be you. Number two, your family is awesome. I mean, they were recruited for the mission in the first place. Number three, you’re here. You could have followed what the garrison said, but you didn’t believe it. You had the faith in your family to follow them into space and you’re fighting in a giant robot against a huge alien empire to find them and bring them home. If that doesn’t prove you’re awesome I don’t know what is.”

Pidge managed to smile as Hunk rambled on, gesturing wildly with his hands, feeling the tear tracks on her face drying as the team managed to lift her spirits. Lance gave her a quick squeeze as she sniffed again.

“Thanks guys.” She smiled at each of them and yawned, feeling like she could actually sleep now that she felt better. The green paladin actually felt as though they would find Matt and her dad and bring them home. 

“No problem Pidge. How about you get some sleep? Tomorrow could be a long day.” Shiro reached over and ruffled her hair, grinning when she yawned again.

“Okay, but could…” Lance gave her another squeeze as she trailed off. 

“Of course we’ll stay if you want.” He assured her, grabbing a blanket for himself and lying down, letting her stay right next to her. Keith followed suit on her other side, and it didn’t take long before everyone was asleep. 

Pidge wasn’t the only one to fall asleep with a smile.


	2. Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk's a nice guy; honest, nice, considerate, but he doesn't speak up sometimes. When everyone seems to be content spending their time away from him, he doesn't want to say that he's not happy with it. So he deals. 
> 
> What about when someone decides that maybe things should change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so totally not beta-read. I still offer this sacrifice, written in about an hour with barely a read-though. Constructive criticism appreciated, but flames are not and will be eaten by Natsu if not dealt with in another appropriate manner.

Sometimes, Hunk lied. 

He put up a front that he was always perfectly willing to cook the meals and make sure everyone ate, but sometimes he just… Really didn’t want to be in the kitchen. 

It reminded him too much of home. Too much of time spent at the oven or the stove or the mixer, learning yet another trick or tip to add to his repertoire so that the cake came out just perfectly moist or the chicken tender. Growing up, he had spent countless hours with his parents, laughing with them, discussing the perks of this ingredient versus another one. 

Here in the castle-ship, it was lonely. Pidge was always off with their tech, Lance bugging Allura or Keith or Shiro about one thing or another because while he had many skills, he was practically useless in the kitchen. So he had just decided that it would be better to avoid it; he always had. 

He got it, really! Everyone had their own interests, and with their limited free time available, it made sense that they’d want to use it doing their hobbies. Sometimes, though, the yellow paladin just wished that even every once in a while, one of them would drop by to even just say hi. They didn’t even have to help him cook, honestly. He just didn’t want to feel so alone. 

Of course, he never voiced these thoughts. Why would he? It would just inconvenience the others, who had their own things to be doing. He could deal with a bit of loneliness, especially when sometimes they gathered around and for once had a dinner everyone attended. But… that was happening less and less as time went on, and not just because of Keith’s absence. Oftentimes, Pidge would only take their food at their workstation, typing away as they ate, if they even remembered to. When Keith was around, he’d stay for a few minutes, eating at the table, before thanking Hunk and going off to do something or other. Shiro, when he wasn’t napping (because the man still didn’t have a regular sleep schedule) would come by, usually after Keith left, and talk for a few minutes before he went off to do his thing (Hunk was never sure of what it was, because he was usually cleaning up by that point). And Lance…

God, was Hunk ever glad that Lance was one of his best friends. Boisterous, loud, he made the room seem like it wasn’t so empty. He always chattered on about this or that, complaining about the training that morning or something Keith had done. 

But it wasn’t enough to stave off the feeling of homesickness that he felt some days, even though it wasn’t the same machines or the same noises or the same ingredients. Lance was also distracted (or oblivious) enough to not notice it, so he let it lie. 

He wasn’t planning to bring it up with the group, not really, but after that night with Pidge, it was hard to keep it to himself. Maybe it was showing on his face, or in his enthusiasm or something, but one day he had been cooking what seemed to become one of the most well-liked dishes he had the stuff for, and Lance had walked in before stopping and turning around, calling to ‘wait right there, buddy!’

Hunk had not paused in his movements (he would have messed it up if he had) but shook his head, wondering what in the world the blue paladin was planning now. Lance didn’t reenter the kitchen as he finished up the meal, though, and so with a sigh Hunk set it to cool. The only thing left to do was to wait for people to come get some, whenever that would be. 

When Lance didn’t show up a few minutes after that, he got curious. What exactly was the plan here? When yet more minutes passed and nothing happened, Hunk turned and got some plates down, setting them by the food so they were ready for him to dish it onto. Then the cutlery, since they’d need something to eat the food with after all. 

The door slid open a moment later and Lance stepped in, taking the plates and directing Hunk to take the food because ‘only you can be trusted with the precious life-sustaining nutrition’ - read: there’s more plates, there’s only one dish of food - the engineer did as instructed, although not without attempting to ask his best friend what was going on and where they were going. 

As they walked, Hunk recognized the path as the way to the banquet hall they ate in sometimes, although only when all or most of them were sitting down to eat one meal. Why were they going there? Last he checked, Keith had still been on a mission, Allura and Coran discussing strategy and Shiro training. Pidge would have been busy with their computer at least for another hour or two. There was no easy way to bribe them from their computer. So they wouldn’t all be in there, would they?

Finally, next to the door, Lance put the plates and cutlery on top of the dish (Hunk had covered it for the journey to keep it warm) and took it, opening the door to see everyone at the table, joking around. Shiro and Allura were talking, Pidge and Coran seemed to be having an animated discussion, and Keith (when had he gotten back?) interjecting into either conversation when he felt like it. 

It was a good thing he wasn’t holding the dish anymore. All he could do was follow Lance inside, lip beginning to tremble, as Lance loudly spoke up, setting the dish down on the table. 

“Team dinners are a go!” Pidge cheered at the appearance of food, and they weren’t the only one. Lance took advantage of the opportunity, as everyone dived for the food, to turn around and give Hunk a hug, whispering quietly. 

“Sorry I didn’t notice sooner buddy. Family has to stick together, right?”

And if he had anything to say when he noticed that everyone would at least try to stop by at least once a day while he was cooking, Lance most of all, well, at least it was a happy thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about because I just moved to Florida, which is basically across the country from where most of my family is and I was feeling a bit homesick myself. I basically popped this out in a few hours without editing it, so let me know if something's off or wrong. 
> 
> I know there are a ton of similar fics out there, I just needed to vent my feelings with someone haha and Pidge just happened to be one of the first to come to mind. 
> 
> Also, I don't usually use female pronouns for Pidge, but that's what she wanted to be in my head so... *shrugs*
> 
> Aaaand sorry for anyone following my other works. I was trying to wait to update them until I could finish each series so I could be canon accurate, but I think at this point they're both going to diverge. It was likely to happen anyway, but this way I'll be a little more free with it, so expect updates hopefully with the next month.


End file.
